Burying Memories
by Vanished-2
Summary: Darren is being hunted down by the vampaneze. They will find him anywhere on Earth. To escape death, Darren and Larten have to be buried together for a month. It is dangerous, anything can go wrong. Will they come out alive? LartenDarren Review!
1. Decision

"Darren, they are after you, you know this." Larten's voice was impatient. I look up at him and then to Vancha who stood by the door or the small room.

"He's right Darren. They will stop at nothing to kill you."

"What if we kill Steve first? They only want to kill me because of Steve!" I cry.

"We will do our best to get rid of Steve, Darren, but for now we must do all we can to protect you. We have to get you out of their grasp. They will find you anywhere on Earth," said Larten. I don't like where this was going. I am a vampire and vampires are strong. They do not run.

"I am staying in Vampire Mountain. I will not run like a coward. If they want to kill me then they can do their best and I will fight them like a warrior."

"Brave words. Any other time and we would let you do that. But not now Darren. You are…the chosen one. You are going to put an end to Steve. You cannot die now, even if it is cowardly to hide you. We will do anything to protect you." Vancha looks at me and tried to smile but I frown back at him. I don't want to run.

I am a half-vampire. I may hate being what I am, but I am not a coward. I can fight well and I would hate to run from enemies.

Looking around me I notice that I have never been in this room before. It must be Vancha's. It's quite cosy, nicer than my room. He's got a proper coffin, something that I still refuse to sleep in. I want to hold on to my human side as long as possible. Another small reason I hate coffins is because of my irrational claustrophobia. It isn't bad; I just get uncomfortable in tiny spaces. It is perfect understandable. I sleep in a hammock, I don't drink blood once a month like I am supposed to. I usually wait as long as possible, maybe six or seven weeks before letting Larten pour human blood down my throat. It makes me ill a lot, but at least I am not evil.

When I don't drink blood I usually turn quite pale. I get weaker and can't hear things as well. Occasionally, when I go too far and don't drink blood for almost two months, I start to act drunk. I say things I don't mean, do things that I don't think about and generally embarrass myself. When I reach that stage I can usually force myself to drink. I know that if I don't I will die in a few days, maybe less.

On the wall to my side is a mirror. I'm quite pale now. It's been five weeks since my last drink. I am surprised Larten hasn't noticed. He's usually nagging me at this point. My dark hair makes me look even paler. It hasn't been cut in a long time and it is hanging in my eyes and the back is almost down to my shoulders. It gets in the way, but when you are a vampire you worry about more important things.

I am quite strong. No match for any other vampire in the mountain because I am still only a half-vampire. I don't think I've met any other half-vampires but Larten's told me I am the strongest he was ever met. That's pleasing.

What annoys me most is the way my body doesn't change. I have just turned nineteen and I still look like a teenager. I was blooded when I was sixteen by Larten Crepsley. I age one year for ever five human years. I've been a half-vampire three years. I should look nineteen, but I don't even look seventeen yet. That really pisses me off.

"Darren? Darren are you even listening?" Larten shouts at me. I jump and look at him.

"Yes," I say impatiently. Larten isn't that bad, I just like to make him think he is. I know it is cruel of me but I deliberately do the opposite of what he says just to let him know I am not a pushover. I respect him more than he knows but I am still rude to him. He'll hit me one day. I know I deserve it. It'll be worth it though; I am not a pushover.

"Good," Vancha says.

"So what do you suggest I do?" I asked, annoyed. I could see Larten getting angry now. It pleased me a little bit. Larten's a full vampire. That mean he cannot go out in the day like I can, he has to drink blood more frequently and he can breathe out a gas which knocks people out. I can't do that which is annoying because it sounds pretty cool. Another thing he can do, (but not very well) is breathe out oxygen. I don't really understand this but apparently full-vampires don't breathe the oxygen in the air. They breathe something else and their bodies create oxygen, or something like that. When they exhale, not only does the original 20 of oxygen come out, but so does the rest that their bodies create through the reactions in their blood, making the overall something like 30.

"They will find me anywhere on Earth, you said it yourself," I continue.

"Yes, which is why we want you to go underground," Vancha says. I cough.

"Pardon?" I say, hoping I hadn't heard him right.

"Underground," he repeats. "Don't be frightened, Larten will be buried with you."

"In a coffin?" I ask, trying hard not to show my fear. Vancha nods. "But…there wont be enough room!" I say, desperate for an excuse.

"Yes there will," interjects Larten. "I've done it before with Gavner, remember me telling you? It wasn't pleasant but it was necessary. Just like now."

"Why doesn't Larten just get buried on his own? That's a much better idea!" I say stupidly. Vancha raises an eyebrow.

"Darren, I know you are scared but…"

"I'm not scared!" I lie. "Fine, bury me. But why does Larten have to come too?"

"Because," begins Larten, "I am a full-vampire. If something happens and you are not dug up your only chance of survival would rest in me. I could break us out of the coffin and take both of us to the top if I had to. You would be too weak to do that."

"Would I? I would have blood." Larten looks at Vancha uneasily.

"Darren," the vampire says. "The vampaneze can smell blood; we are only going to take a tiny amount with us. It will be enough for me only. I need to drink blood twice a month which is more than you."

"Wh…what?" I ask. "How much are we going to take in with us?"

"Two vials," Larten says. "One for me half way through the month, one at the end. That is all we can take in. I am stronger than you. I could be the only one that could get us out if something goes wrong." I nod, knowing he is right. The thought terrifies me but I know I have to do it. If we are down there for more than eight weeks I know I will die.

"What about oxygen?" I ask. "There will not be enough for two people for a month or so. That is just ridiculous."

"I can breathe out oxygen. Not much, but it would help us last a little bit longer. What I am going to do is put you to sleep most of the time so that you cannot panic and use up lots of oxygen. That way it will last more." I frown. The idea keeps getting worse and worse.

"Fine," I say, looking worried. "I'll do it. But as soon as I get out that coffin I want to have a huge huge party, okay? I'll think about that in the coffin and it might give me something to live a little bit longer for," I say pessimistically. Vancha frowns then smiles.

"Okay then," he says. I look at Larten.

"You don't snore do you?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"Good." I look away from both of them. I know it isn't their fault…well it is sort of Larten's fault. If he'd never made me a half-vampire…

"Darren. We have to bury you tonight. It will be easier in the dark where no one can see us," Vancha says.

"Where am I being buried? A cemetery?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so. That way if we are spotted no one will suspect anything. They will assume we are digging a grave for someone to be buried in tomorrow."

"Fair enough," I mutter. Larten frowns at my lack of respect and beckons me out of the door along with Vancha. We head for the cemetery. The perfect place for creatures of the night.


	2. Buried Alive

We arrive in the cemetery and I see that a coffin has already been laid out beside a free patch of earth. It looks tiny. We are never both going to fit in there. God knows how Larten and Gavner did it, both of them being adults.

Vancha and Larten pick up spades and begin to dig as I sit on the ground grumpily and try to look furious at both of them. Neither ask me to help; they know what my answer will be.

They finish digging the hole and come over to me. I look up at them but don't stand.

"You ready?" asks Vancha. I grunt. "Good," he replies and hands both me and Larten bottles of blood. "Drink these now. Darren…make sure you drink all of it. It will be all you have for a month or so."

Larten swallows his but I just look at mine and frown. Mr Crepsley is watching me, hoping that tonight I won't be stubborn. He's going to be very disappointed.

"No," I say calmly. I know I will end up drinking it eventually, even if they don't make me. I'm not stupid; I just want to put up a fuss to make sure they both know I am still humane.

"Darren!" Larten shouts. "You fool! Drink the stuff now!" I stare at him.

"Shouting at me isn't going to work," I say arrogantly. "I'm not afraid of you Larten." I am lying. I think we both know it. Of course I am afraid of him; I have every reason to be. He could easily kill me; I am no match for him.

"Darren, if you don't drink that stuff right now…"

"Then what? What are you going to do? Hit me? Like my father?" I don't know why I am provoking him. I know I will get hit if I continue...but a part of me wants him to know just how much I hate him…how much I detest his decision of turning me into a half-vampire.

He stares at me. Vancha looks a little concerned but I can tell in his eyes that he isn't going to stop me getting hit. He knows I deserve it as well.

"Do you want to die, Darren?"

"I would prefer to die than to drink someone's blood." I am not exactly lying. Some days I swear that I will never drink blood again and if I die, so be it! Today, however, is not one of those days. I am NOT getting in that coffin if I haven't drunk anything. I'm just making sure they both know I am still party human, even if they know I'm putting most of it on.

"You are a bloody fool then," he says nonchalantly, snatching the glass out my hands. "Get in the coffin."

I freeze. Shit. He's called my bluff. Now what do I do? Surely they won't let me die. I think I might just call their bluff…

I get in the coffin feeling like a typical vampire. Larten gets in next to me, squashing me against the side.

"Well this is fucking comfortable!" I say sarcastically.

"It's going to be worse for me. In a few weeks time you'll be dead and rotting. That'll be very pleasant!" I swallow, frightened.

_Don't worry, _I tell myself. _Vancha won't put the lid on…he won't let you die… _Suddenly the world turns black and I gasp, suddenly panicking.

"Okay okay! I'll drink it! Let me out let me out let me out!" I shout. Vancha removes the lid. In my haste to crawl out of the coffin I elbow Larten in the face. I think I did it deliberately.

Furious, I pick up the vial and drink everything inside. _Bastards._

"You'd have just let me die!" I scream chucking the vial at Mr Crepsley. It smashes and showers him in glass. He crawls out of the coffin, looking angry and brushes the glass off his hair. One second he is standing next to Vancha and the next he is right in front of me. Must've flitted.

He grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me violently.

"You are an idiot, Darren!" he shouts. "I would have forced you to drink that blood if I had to. Why are you so fucking stubborn? You are a vampire! Stop trying to kid us all that you are still a human because you are not!" I feel the prickle of tears in my eyes. What he said is true…I am a vampire. I am not a human. I will never be human again.

"Fuck you," I mutter, wiping tears away from my eyes. Suddenly I felt a burning pain in the side of my face and I fall to the floor. Of all the times tonight I was ready to be hit, and he whacks me then…when I was crying! What a bastard. I won't tell him that though. The hit hurt…I don't want another one any time soon.

"You will respect me, Darren Shan," he says quietly. "One day you will respect me." He holds out a hand to help me up but I knock it away. I get up and go into the coffin facing the side. He crawls in beside me. The lid is put on. Darkness…I am terrified.

Bang…The first nail is being banged into the top, locking us in. My tears quicken. Bang…the second nail. I try to sit up but I hit my head. I cry some more, panicking, petrified. Suddenly I feel arms around me and I turn and nuzzle into Larten's chest, my tears wetting his shirt. The banging around us continues and my heart is racing. I cling to Larten so tightly I am surprised he can breathe.

I can hear his heart by my ear. It hasn't quickened at all. He isn't even scared!

Vancha pushes the coffin into the hole in the ground. I feel myself fall six feet, my stomach leaving me like I'm on a rollercoaster. Larten's hands are on the back of my head now so that I don't bang my head when we land.

Earth is being piled on top of us. It is so noisy, I could never imagine. I hadn't thought it would be anything like this. Crash, crash, crash, slowly getting quieter and quieter until we could hear it no more.

I don't know what to do know. Should I sleep? Should I apologize to Larten? Should I tell him scared I am? Suddenly I think of something…

"Larten…what if one of us needs the toilet?"

"We don't go."

"For a whole month? I think that's impossible." He ponders for a moment. Clearly he hasn't thought this through. I can't see his face. I wish I could, it would bring some comfort.

"It doesn't matter. We'll have no food or water here anyway. We won't need to go."

"Oh. Will we survive with no food or water?"

"Yes," he says calmly. I'm guessing vampires don't need water all the time like humans do. I don't say anything else, partly because I am a little too frightened and I am trying to concentrate on something else like my friends.

"Darren?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you frightened?" I nod into his chest. He holds me tighter. "Don't be. You'll be fine. The worse that'll happen is that when we come out of here you'll be very hungry, thirsty and probably acting completely drunk." I assumed this was because of my lack of blood.

"Oh good," I say sarcastically. "In that case can you please ignore anything I say? I'll probably declare undying love for you or some crap." He laughs. I laugh too.

"Darren. I'm going to put you to sleep now okay? We'll save oxygen that way. It will stop you from panicking. Your heart is racing so fast."

"Are you going to go to sleep?" I ask.

"No. I don't use oxygen."

"Oh yeah." He leans towards me opens his mouth. I feel his breath on my nose and lips. My eyes start to close as I feel him slowly lay back, letting me completely rest on him, my arms around his neck from where I was holding him earlier.

"Goodnight, Darren," he whispers. I couldn't reply if I wanted to. Zzz.


	3. Awakening and Torch Light

My eyes flutter. I cough a little bit then open my eyes and look around me.

_Where am I?_

Someone's holding me; I can't see who. It is so dark, so humid, sweaty and sticky in here. It's horrible.

Then I remember. I'm underground! 6ft under! Thinking about it makes me want to scream, beat at the wood, try to break free…but I know I mustn't. The only way I'm going to survive this is if I don't panic and I use as little oxygen as possible.

I lie back on Larten's chest and try to breathe normally. Breathe 1, 2, 3, exhale 1, 2, 3. My heart is still racing but I can feel myself start to relax a bit more.

I want to wake Larten up. I'm scared. I don't like being the only one conscious down here. I can't even feel him breathing! What if he's dead? Will I die in here?

_Oh God. I'm so frightened. I've got to calm down. _

I tell myself this but I can still imagine Mr Crepsley dead beneath me. What if…?

"Larten," I whisper, shaking him slightly. "Larten. Please wake up." I feel him move a little bit. I think his eyes are open now but I am not sure. I really can't see a thing. Larten might be able to…I've never asked if vampires can see in the dark.

"What's wrong, Darren?" he asks in a sleepy voice. If I wasn't so frightened I would take a minute to make fun of that question. What could possibly be wrong!

"I…" _What is wrong? Why did I wake him up again? _"I'm just…scared. Being the only one conscious…I…"

"It's okay, Darren. You don't have to explain. I understand you are frightened but you've been in a coffin before. The night we faked your death. Why is this so different?"

"Well…I was only going to be down there a few days, I didn't need any blood in that time, and I was only semi conscious anyway so I wasn't really thinking straight. I wasn't scared because I was too…care-free. If you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. What are you frightened of now?"

"Running out of oxygen. Dying from lack of blood. Not being dug up in time." I stop, scaring myself thinking about it. Larten puts arms around me again and I feel him shake his head.

"Try not to worry, Darren. I trust Vancha. He will do everything he can to get us up in time."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Darren. I'm sure." I know I sound like an inconsolable five year old child, but it's not as if I am worrying about nothing. I have a perfectly respectable reason to be scared shitless.

"There's not much to do down here," I say pathetically. If I could see in the dark I would have seen Larten raise an eyebrow.

"Really, Darren?" he says.

"I'm bored."

"Do you want to go to sleep again?"

"Not really. I dream about horrid things." Larten nodded.

"Alright. 'I spy' it is then," he says with a slight chuckle. "I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with c."

"Coffin."

"Dammit."

"Actually that's not totally fair, seeing as I can't see the coffin and you can."

"Hmm," he says.

"I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with d."

"Darkness."

"Dammit. That's the end of that game." Larten laughs. I laugh too. "You know what we really need in here? A TV! Now wouldn't that be great?"

"The dead don't really have much time to watch 'Coronation Street' Darren." Silence. Neither of us speak. I don't know what to say anyway.

"God, if only I had a torch and a book. That could kill a few hours," I say. Larten coughs.

"I have a torch," he says. "But I didn't want to use it unless you got really frightened in case it runs out of batteries. I have cards somewhere as well…" he says, rummaging around in his coat. I laugh at the absurdity.

Suddenly a light comes on. I squeak and cover my eyes as fast as I can. I feel like my iris is on fire.

"Don't worry. Your eyes just need to adapt to it for a second. You've been down here almost a day now." I nod and start to squint. "Want to play cards?" he asks. I laugh…

"Alright!" He starts to deal out cards, the two of us scrunched up against the sides to have room for the pack.

"Actually," he says, carrying on dealing. "I think we should play this in a month when you're acting like a drunken teenager. I could beat you every time!"

"You'll probably beat me anyway," I say. "I'm not a card player. But I am serious about not listening to anything I say when I'm like that. I am almost defiantly going to propose and beg you to sleep with me or something. Please please please don't listen to me!" He nods, but for a second I see him look up. Our eyes catch. He's smiling seriously…

I look away and forget we ever had that moment.

* * *

**There! What do you think of my third chapter? Hope you liked it. Please read and review. Your reviews mean so much to me as all my previous-story fans know.**

**Thank you to SilverShiningStar who was my first reviewer on this story! Thanks. I'm so glad you liked it! I'm writing more for you!**

**x**


	4. Wanting You

Larten's asleep. I'm not so afraid to be awake any more. I'm lying here, staring at the top of the coffin, or what little of it I can see. It's just darkness; hot, humid, sticky darkness. The most uncomfortable feeling I've ever experienced. We've been down here two weeks. Almost a third of the time we expect. I think my hair's grown longer…maybe I'm just imagining things.

What I'm not imagining is the smell…It isn't terrible, not like parts of Vampire Mountain, but still bad. We can't wash or even clean our teeth. It's probably not such a problem for Larten, seeing as he's used to the conditions of Vampire Mountain. I, however, washed in the freezing cold waterfalls everyday despite the pain it caused. I don't think I could ever be as disgusting as some of the vampires there.

There really is nothing to do down here. Cards are all we have and we don't play that often because we are saving the torch light. I sleep most of the time or just stare into space. I starting singing the other day but I woke Larten up and he wasn't happy. I'm doing the best I can not to break up with him in here. I really don't want to get into a fight.

"Darren? Are you awake?" Larten

"No," I mutter sarcastically.

"Fine."

"What the hell did you and Gavner do down here? I'm so bored!"

"We slept and worried about things. You'll be surprised how much time worrying can take up."

"I can imagine," I say knowingly. "I'm so hot."

"Pardon?"

"It's so warm down here. It's really uncomfortable."

"I know," he says. "You can take of your shirt if you want. If it makes you uncomfortable don't bother. I can't see anyway." I nod, not sure whether I want to or not. I am desperate to; the heat is horrible, but Larten is my Sire. It would be weird.

I take it off anyway. It's really awkward getting it off my back seeing as I can't bring my arms up because of the tiny coffin. Suddenly I feel so much better. I cough, then try to take a breath…I can't! I can't breathe.

"Larten!" I croak. "I can't…can't breathe! Help me…help!" He turns and holds my face.

"Darren, calm down. You can breathe if you just relax. Don't worry." He's right. When I calm down I realise that I can breathe…a little bit.

"The oxygen's running out…" I whisper. Silence.

"Yes." I didn't expect him to say yes. I expected him to comfort me.

"Larten?"

"Mmm?"

"Am I going to die down here?" I ask, getting nervous.

"No, Darren. The oxygen is running out, yes, but we still have plenty left." I'm not so sure. Larten doesn't breathe oxygen…he can't imagine what it's like not to have any. It's terrifying. The thought is terrifying.

Through the darkness, when I turn my head, I think I can see Larten smiling at me. I'm not sure though. I shuffle next to him so that he can hold me while I try to go back to sleep. I automatically feel safer. Sometimes I hate him – and sometimes I…I don't know.

"I'm hungry," I say. He laughs, but I don't find it so funny. "No, really. I'm hungry."

"Darren, there is nothing I can do about it. You're just going to have to cope," he says, slightly annoyed. I throw him a filthy look and push away from him as far as I can. He chuckles and I know he's rolling his eyes. Arrogant bastard. "Darren! It's not my fault." He laughs again.

"I know! I was just saying…"

"You stink by the way…" he mutters, smiling.

"So do you!" I throw back. "Jesus! I'd rather be buried alone than with a bastard of a vampire like you."

"Who's Jesus?"

"Shut up!" God I hate it when he laughs…especially when he's laughing at me.

"Oh, you want me really," he whispers, so I can barely hear him.

"Er…pardon?" I croak, angrily

"Hmm?"

"What did you just say…?"

"You heard," he says.

"I…I don't want…want you…that's…just…just stupid. You're so cocky!"

"Oh, really?"

"…Yes," I say.

"Then, tell me this, Darren. Why are you always saying 'Oh…I'm scared, Larten! Larten…hold me!'" he says, doing a stupid impression of me. I open my mouth, shocked.

"I sound nothing like that!" I shouted. "And I never said half those things!"

"So…you don't want me?" he says, laughing again.

"…No," I mutter, but before I have time to argue my case I feel his lips on mine, his tongue flicking them, wanting me to open my mouth. I'm momentarily breath taken. He's right…I do want him. And he…he wants me!

I open my mouth, letting him crawl onto me, cradling my head with his hands. I pull my arms up and stroke his neck as he pushes our bodies together.

_We shouldn't be doing this. _I'm breathing fast…using so much oxygen.

But I don't care. I let him hold me, let him touch me…let him…

Suddenly I feel something hot on my lips. Fucking knock-out gass! My arms instantly crash to the floor of the coffin and my head collapses. I'm losing consciousness! My eyes start to close. I see him crawl off me and smile.

"I've think I've proven my point…" he says. I take a breath, staring up at him in shock.

"Bastard," I whisper before collapsing.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Wink :) Lol**

**Special thanks to:**

**SilverShiningStar, Parody Master, Showjumper916, Shadowfox9845 who have all reviewed :)**

**Also, thanks to Love Psychedelico, who's stories are so amazing and get me through the day! Everyone read her stories. Lol.**  
**Please everyone else review:) Love you all! xxxxxxx**


	5. Living in the dark

I wake myself up with a sneeze. Like everyday, I look around me, having forgotten where the hell I am and why the lights don't work. Then things come flooding back.

I cannot believe he did that to me – I have never been so humiliated in my whole life. I wouldn't mind so much if I didn't…like him. He's sleeping right beside me, breathing gently. I just want to hit him so hard! However- that might not be such a good idea; he took his blood yesterday so he'd be extra strong today. I may be tough but I'm not stupid. You know what…I am stupid.

I bring my fist back and send it flying into Mr Crepsley's nose. It would possibly have killed a human, sending the bone into the brain, but for Larten it will just be supremely agonising. He wakes up screaming, by which time I have lied down, feigning sleep.

He sits up sharply, hitting his head violently on the roof. He flops back down, tears of pain in his eyes. I know it's cruel of me but I suppress a giggle. Then the screaming stops. I can hear Larten moaning quietly. Eugh – there must be blood everywhere.

He puts a hand under my neck and turns my face towards him. I'm terrified of getting hit in the face but if I move away Larten will know I'm awake. Besides, he wouldn't hit a sleeping boy…would he?

"I didn't deserve that," I hear him whisper. He doesn't even sound angry.

"…did," I reply. I feel something wet hit my face and I squeal. Eugh! It's blood. "Move away, you're covering me in blood…"

I'm waiting for it. He is going to hurt me, one way or another. Any second now…

I feel his hand slip between my legs as he peers over me, his other hand under my neck. I gasp, but he silences me with a kiss, pushing our lips together, his tongue snaking inside my mouth. I feel my lower half spark to life at the touch of his hand. I hear him smile…laugh a tiny bit.

I want him…I want him so much. I push my hips forwards, further into his hand, and moan when he responds but rubbing me slightly. He kisses me harder and I moan even loader. He laughs but continues to fondle me. Why do I have no control over myself? Suddenly I completely belong to him.

"Larten…" I whisper as he strokes my neck and hair. He leans forward and kisses my chest, running his tongue over my skin, making me tingle with desire.

"Ah, Darren, you're shaking," Larten says as he looks at me, smiling in that sort of amused, patronising way. His nails touch my neck and he runs them round to my throat making the hairs on my arms stand on end.

"Don't…" I whisper as he moves his hand down the front of my trousers. I don't know why I said that. I want him to…but part of me is worried about something. I'm not sure what.

"Aww, Darren," he chortles. He slides his hand lower.

"No, stop," I say quietly, wriggling away from him. He puts an arm around my waist and pulls me back towards him.

"This is what you want," he says, a bit more seriously.

"I…don't. Not now…please." He moves his hand away from my crotch and strokes my leg.

"If you're sure," he says, smiling. He leans down and kisses my chest again, his tongue swirling around one of my nipples.

"I'm…sure," I struggle to say. He laughs quietly and moves down the end of the coffin where he undoes my jeans. "Oh God," I whisper to myself. He pulls them down to my knees and I make no effort to stop him. He places his lips around me and takes me away to paradise.

* * *

**What cha think? Hope you all like it. Please read and review. All the reviews mean soo much to, as they do to any author who puts time into their stories. :)**

**Special Special thanks to:**

**Shadowfox9845 for reviewing so often and for being a friend :)**

**SilverShiningStar for being so cool! Thanks so much!**

**Showjumper916 for seeing into the future ;) Heh heh.**

**Parody Master for writing nice things. :) Thanks peeps!**


	6. Blood

When Larten's finished he looks up at me and smiles. I'm horribly humiliated and I don't know why. He scrambles up next to me. I turn on my side away from him but he snuggles up against my back, his strong hands stroking my chest, making me feel things I have rarely felt before.

"Did you like that?" he coos in my ear. When I don't reply he laughs and strokes my hair. This doesn't seem like Larten at all. He isn't manipulative in this way…at least not to me. I suppose I've just never seen a sexual side of him. I didn't really know there was one. I was just proved phenomenally wrong.

I hear him start to snore softly and I roll him away from me and stare at the ceiling. How long have we got left now? A week? Maybe less. Larten will know.

I thought I would be out of my mind with boredom by now, but I'm not. I've been sleeping most of the time, and although I am terribly bored, Larten and I talk and play cards and…other stuff which I try not to think about too much.

It isn't that bad. The dark starts to be normal and the smell isn't too bad when you think about other things. It's sometimes I get really scared, and I know I shouldn't because if I die, I die. Plus, Larten wouldn't let that happen to me. I know he cares about me.

Recently I've started to feel a little queasy. Not drunk- but a little dizzy and ill. I get bad headaches and behind my eyes hurt. I wonder how long it'll be before I start to act like a raving lunatic. I really need some blood. I pray to whoever is up there that I won't be down here much longer. I've got two weeks at most. Then I'm completely at the mercy of the night.

"Make up, Darren!" I hear someone shout frantically. "Wake up!" My eyes flutter open and I realise Larten is shaking me violently. I try to breathe and to my completely horror I realise that I can't. It's like something is lodged down my throat and because the coffin is so small I cannot even sit up to help myself. I find myself clutching Larten and trying to cough ferociously. My eyes leak tears of frustration and I feel Larten's hands wrapping themselves around my neck. With one hand he opens my mouth and turns me over on my side so that I am facing his chest. Instantly I begin to breathe.

I cough brutally as Larten sighs with relief.

"Fucking hell, Darren. You almost fucking swallowed your tongue. What's wrong with you?"

I moan sarcastically.

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"You need blood."

"Well that's tough, I can't have any," I say annoyed.

"Yes you can."

"Larten, that blood is for you. You are stronger than me and if Vancha doesn't come then you'll be able to get us out. I wont, even with the blood…"

"Shut up, Darren. I'm not giving you the vial. Drink from my veins…"

"What!" I cry. "No, I'll die!" Larten sighs impatiently.

"No you won't. It won't taste very nice and I daresay you'll possibly feel terrible, but at least you won't die down here."

"Larten, forget it, I'm not drinking your fucking blood. You'll need it! Without it you'll not be as strong," I protest.

"Darren this is not up for debate. You are in no position to argue. Without my blood there is a good chance you'll die."

"I don't care. You won't let me die here. You'll be able to get us out. I am not drinking any of your blood!" I cover my mouth as Larten pushes neck towards me. Instantly I smell the red liquid coursing around his veins. How desperate I am to just sink my nails into his flesh and drink freely from his throat. But I can't.

"No," I moan. "Stop trying to force me." But Larten won't release his grip. He keeps me close to his neck and I can sense the hotness. I want to drink from him so much…it will make all the pain go away and I'll feel so alive. I want it so much.

"Stop. I won't," I mutter, my tongue flicking his neck as I try to make myself stronger.

"You want it Darren," he whispers and I shake at the softness of his words. "Just have a little bit of the blood. The sweet red blood that you need so much. Have a taste, Darren."

I feel a longing in my crotch that I've never noticed before when I am eager to drink. Perhaps it is the way Larten is getting me to drink. Perhaps I want it so much.

He moves his hand up my leg to rest on the lump in my jeans as he continues to whisper to me. Without even realising why, I push one of my nails into him and suck as hard as I can from the cut in his throat. The blood flows down my throat and my tongue licks over his wound as I swallow the delicious liquid. The moment seems to last forever and it is so beautiful. Larten strokes me till I realise what the hell I'm doing and push away from him. He anticipates my next move, so as I stick two fingers down my throat he hold me close and breathes over my mouth and nose. I collapse in his arms, his blood resting my in stomach.


	7. Going Mad

I wake up feeing like shit. It's the worst feeling in the world. It is even worth than yesterday. I feel strangely stronger, but still weak, and temporarily ill. It's like my stomach is tying itself in knots, like I've swallowed acid. Eugh. God, I just want to throw up right now.

How long left, I wonder? Just under two weeks?

I want to stretch so badly. My arms feel stuck to my sides. My legs are lucky though because they can stay stretched out. I have my eyes opened all the time even though I can see nothing but pitch black. I don't like to be awake with my eyes shut just in case…something happens. I'm not sure what. I've just been troubled by dreams of horror and flashes of sickening images race across my mind from time to time. Perhaps I'm going mad.

Larten and Gavner survived this. I should be able to do it too. But I'm only a half vampire. Maybe I'm just not meant for stuff like this. It really plays on your mind. Unimaginable.

I lick my lips and taste the metallic blood that I swallowed…perhaps three or four hours ago?

Larten really shouldn't have done that. I worry about the consequences. Maybe he won't be strong enough to break out of the coffin and take us to the surface if Vancha doesn't get us out before I die. What if he dies? My fate will be the same as his.

I'm fighting back tears. I'm terrified. I'm angry. All I want to do is punch the sides of the coffin in frustration. Why did the vampires make me do this? Didn't they understand that I wouldn't be able to cope with it?

The resent passing of blood down my throat has rekindled my desire for food. I'm so hungry that it's a wonder I haven't eaten Larten. Must've lost a bunch of weight though.

Oh fuck it's so hard to breathe down here. It's like the first few breaths after stepping into the sauna, but ten times worse and constantly. Air burns in my throat like I'm getting too much of nothing. Like attempting to breathe in a vacuum. Oh fuck oh fuck.

I think Larten's awake but he's just staring up at the roof of the coffin like me. He can't know I'm awake. I cough to show him that I'm not asleep.

"Darren?" he asks. I moan, as if I'd just woken up.

"Are you alright?" he says.

"Yes," I reply, my voice rougher from weeks with no water. "It's just a hard job breathing."

"Try not to panic."

"Well I wasn't fucking panicking until you just said it," I shout.

"Calm down," he says turning on his side, and pulling me onto mine. His nose is almost touching my nose. His hand strokes mine. He opens his mouth a little bit and breathes slowly. The hotness brushes on my lips and I find it a little easier to breathe.

"Oxygen," he mutters to me as I lay there, edging close to him to get more of it. Soon I'm in his arms and he's holding me tenderly, our mouths almost touching and he breathes softly in mine like we're about to kiss.

For a while I lay there feeling better than I have in weeks.

"Do you want to sleep?" he asks. I shake my head.

"That's the last thing I want to do."

"Nightmares?" he asks.

"Sometimes," I reply. Silence. "You shouldn't have done it," I say after some time.

"Done what?"

"Make me drink the blood."

"No one forced you…"

"You'll be weak," I mutter.

"I'll be fine." No more is said on that matter. After a few minutes I wonder how much longer I have to spend down here.

"Larten? When can wegetut of here?" I said weakly. I hear him laugh and his arms shake as he holds me.

"You just slurred your words," he says as if it's the best thing he's ever heard.

"Didn't," I mutter frustrated. "Okay, put me to sleep. I don't want to do something I'll regret."

He smiles and shakes his head.

"No, no. This could be great fun."

"What areyoo implying?" I hear him chuckle.

"Maybe a few weeks of the unbearable will pay off…"

"Lea me alone," I say, weakly brushing his hand away from my arse where it has strayed. He laughs and places it back where it was.

"This could be interesting…"

* * *

**Thanks for all the nagging for me to update. :) I love the nagging. :)**

**Extra special thanx to I-Shave-Clowns who's been my email buddy for a few weeks. :) Luv luv.**

**Special thanx to SilverShiningStar who was my bestist reviewer in ealier chapters :), Shadowfox9845 whos been so gr8 and has such nice reviews.**

**Thanx to BlackDeath6, Lioness of Darkness, Pichu172B, Dragonwicca, Vamp lover, Angelkitten23, The Merovingian, tigercatcher and everyone else who reviewed!**

**Luv you all! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**  
**


	8. Love

* * *

**For everyone who wanted this chapter so much. I am ashamed to admit that I was disinclined to continue this story, but after reading so many lovely reviews I decided I owe it to you all. Thanks everyone!

* * *

**  
"Please. Put me to sleep," I whisper. I'm getting all worried now. Larten seems to be really excited about the whole idea that I'm losing my senses, very much like the side effects of alcohol, but it just means lack of oxygen and blood to my brain. It's the first few steps before death for me. If I don't get blood soon I will die in the next few days. I'm not quite sure how Larten sees the funny side. 

"Don't worry," Larten says as he strokes my face with one hand. And with the other…

"Can't you control yourself?" I try to shout despite my sore throat as I knock his hand away.

"Oh believe me, I'm trying," he says.

"You're evidently failing."

"What a pity…"

"You're my sire!"

"And you're adorable." I would have pushed him away if I was my normal self, but I needed to stay close so that I could breathe a little easier.

I feel his lips on mine and I push away from him until my back is pressed firmly against the coffin side. His mouth never strayed from mine in that time. For a split second as he holds me and kisses me I feel like I need him. Not so much in a loving way, more in a weak way. I find it hard to explain, but if I give myself to him I'll feel protected. It'll give him more reason to get me out of here alive. Or perhaps I just long for it too…

But then I come back to my senses.

"Stop it," I whisper.

"I can't," he says playfully as he grabs between my legs.

"You're weird underground!"

"Stuck with you for weeks and not being able to touch you…you ask way too much of me…"

"Couldn't you have stocked up on sex before we came down here?"

"I did!" he says laughing. I start to complain again but he shuts me up with a kiss, doing his best to climb on top of me.

"Just tell me to stop…" he whispers as he strokes my face.

"Stop," I say smiling. He looks surprised.

"No, Darren, you're supposed to go weak at the knees and shut up…"

"Oh I am sorry," I say laughing as I go to push him off me.

He doesn't budge.

"Larten," I complain. "Stop being so bloody strong."

He smiles.

"No. I think I quite like holding you. You can't move can you?" he says grinning.

I struggle to no avail.

"..no," I say annoyed.

"Maybe I'll just kiss you and stroke you and…"

"Shut up!"

"…and you won't be able to do a thing about it." He learns in and places his lips on mine, tracing their outline with his soft tongue, seeking entrance into my mouth.

My dick spring to life under Larten's hand through my jeans.

"Fucking finally," Larten says quietly with a smile.

"Ok enough," I complain, the humiliation quite unbearable.

"Hmm, you're cock seems to have other plans," he says, absorbed in fondling it through the material of my trousers.

"Get the fuck away from me…" I moan. Larten, apparently not hearing, starts to unbuckle my belt.

"We really need to do away with these," he says to himself.

I am far too weak to object as he slips my trousers away from my body.

"I dunthik I can," I say, barely opening my mouth from the effort of having to talk in such a weak state.

All of a sudden I feel like crying.

Larten strokes my face, suddenly serious.

"Do you want to?" he says calmly, and evident longing in his eyes. "I'm burning for you."

"I've never done it before…" I whisper. Larten kisses my cheek, then my forehead, then finally my lips.

"You are so beautiful," he says, so quietly I can barely hear him. "How are you so damn beautiful, Darren?"

My heart is pounding. A pure feeling of lust takes my body, along with fear, anxiety and longing.

"Don't…don't hurt me," I say. Larten smiles softly and moves slowly between my legs. My instant reaction is to close then and tense the inside of my thighs, but instead I relax and let him do what he wants.

He kisses my neck as his hands remove my boxers, instantly touching my dick, his warm hands almost hurting me with their gentleness and the longing inside me.

He strokes me, slowly, up and down until I can bare it no longer and have to buck into his hands, my own clinging around his neck.

When I feel I am about to cum he stops immediately. I groan and try to move to him, but he is busy holding his fingers near my arse, circling the small ring of muscle, willing me to un-tense.

"Are you ready?" he asks me. I nod and feel his fingers enter me, relaxing as best I can. It is nothing like I'd thought. There is pain, but mostly pleasure as he rubs his finger against the walls of my arse, curling his finger inside me.

"God…" I murmur, lost in ecstasy, forgetting the pain of my unsatisfied erection.

"Are you alright?" I hear Larten say.

"Yes…don't stop," I whisper. He quickly inserts another finger inside me to accompany the other. I feel myself stretch painfully and grit my teeth. The pain however, quickly passes and in its place comes amazing pleasure. My eyes are tightly shut.

As I feel ready to cum once again his fingers slip gently out of me. My eyes open. I can feel Larten's dick against me.

"Only if you're ready," he says. I nod and hold him tightly as he enters me.

I gasp in his ear from the painful experience of his large cock inside me. He does it quickly and slowly pumps it back and forward. I feel nothing but soreness and cling to him as I wait for it to pass.

He pushes deep inside me and I moan, pushing my body up to meet his thrust. It feels amazing; even though the pain is still present it is a small feeling beside the satisfaction of feeling him inside me, holding me and needing me.

Unable to bare another second, I climax and drop to the coffin floor. Larten comes a second later and I feel his hot semen inside me.

I feel him collapse on me.

I feel like I no longer care if I die down here. I will have become a part of Larten and he a part of me.

Even though there may be no talk of love I cannot help but feel happy.

I am unsure why.

* * *

**For all who reviewed! Thank you sooo much!**  



End file.
